An Apple For Buck
by NothatRose
Summary: For being such a giving person, Buck deserves a reward. Another one shot of Buck and Song Bird story.


**Author's Note** : Hey,.. Thank you for you reading and reviewing my I Ain't Bunking With Buck. Special thanks to **mariel123, brankel1, CindyPio, Lana Coombe, rororogers, , BrilliantDarkness, DayDreamer P and signefalls** for making me welcome and giving me the inspiration to write more for this fandom. I hope you'll enjoy this next one. Happy reading.

**Summary** : Everybody wants a little help from Buck.

**Disclaimer** : The thoughts (naughty or nice) I have of the riders are the only thing I own. The Young Riders series? No. Nope. And will never be mine.

**Warning** : If I have done my job right, you might not want to read this while in a bus or train.

**xox**

"As his hose…horse run…runs to..thre..tough …through the par..para…parirry.. prerrarry.."

"Prairie."

"Prairie, the rider kernew… knew he was cllo…close to his..hoo..home."

"You want to stop there for a while?"

"How am I doing?"

"Good. Very good."

"You are a good teacher."

"Really?"

"Hmmm-hmmm."

"So. Do you have anything for the teacher?"

Buck leaned forward when Song Bird motioned for him to come closer than he already was. They had been sitting on the hayloft floor as Buck taught her to read. He sat with his back against a bale of hay. Song Bird sat between his outstretched legs with her back against his chest. She had a book in her hands. He had her in his arms.

"I do." The husky reply was whispered in his ear.

Buck's eyes darkened as Song Bird leaned a little away from him to give an alluring glance at his lips. Song Bird bit her lips which made Buck growl. He angled his head to attack her mouth but suddenly found himself staring cross-eyed at a red object in front of his face.

Song Bird was giggling as she held an apple between his eyes.

Buck blinked a few times before he tilted his head to look at her with that crooked eyebrow raised which made her heart race each time. "An apple?" his voice dangerously low followed by a devilish smirk.

"Emma said I should bring an apple for the teacher." She replied cheerfully.

"Was that all Emma said?" Bucks hand moved to snaked around her waist.

"She also said that the apple is very sweet and the teacher will like it." Song Bird touched the apple to his lips. "Here, take a bite."

With one arm secured around her waist holding her close, Buck raised his other hand to wrap around her small one that was offering him the apple. Holding her supposedly innocent gaze at him, he touched his tongue to her fingers. He gave each digit a tantalizing and torturously slow attention. Her eyes instantaneously widen at the intimate touch before they burn with desire. He could feel her body tremble as her breathing hitched.

Buck was far from finish teasing her. He leaned slightly back and let his gaze settle on the apple. Running his tongue along his upper lip and making a show of which part of the apple would be more delicious to bite. Song Bird gulped when he suddenly lurched and took a big crunch out of the fruit.

Buck wanted to laugh at Song Bird's reaction to his teasing. But he kept himself steady as he slowly munched and sucked the juice off his lips. "Mmmmmm… this is ab-so-lute-ly so…" Buck moaned and swallowed it while closing his eyes.

If she hadn't been sitting on his lap with his arm around her, she would probably have sank onto her knees and melted into the floor, Song Bird told herself. A second later, she thought she would die when Buck pulled her hand again to take another bite of the apple and gave her a repeat performance of him ravishing the fruit. This time, he went as far as to even lick the juice that flowed down her wrist.

He then started moaning again in showing how much he appreciates the taste of the offered fruit.

"Sweet?" Song Bird's voice hitched when she finally found it.

Buck then smiled and took the apple off her hands. He turned it around and offered it to her lips. "Why don't you try it yourself?" He invited.

"Come on. Don't be shy." He teased the apple against her lips. "Just a little bite."

Song Bird leaned and opened her mouth to take a bite. At the last moment, Buck chucked the apple and captured her lips to fuse with his juice covered mouth. Her shriek of surprise was soon lost in their kiss that was undoubtedly hotter than any that they had shared before. Buck growled his satisfaction when her lips parted invitingly when he deepened their kiss. Their breathing was both labored when he finally found the strength to raise his lips off hers.

"How was it?" Buck breathed huskily as he leaned over Song Bird.

"How was what?" She frowned as her focus stayed on his lips.

"The apple. "

"Apple?" She blinked.

"Yes. Apple." He gave her a quick kiss to jog her memory. "Was it sweet?"

Song Bird shrugged and slowly twisted her finger around a lock of his hair. "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Buck leaned closer as she tugged his hair down towards her.

"Maybe I could trouble you to grant me another taste?" She mischievously pouted. "I seem to have a little problem of tasting it right."

"There is no trouble at all," Buck smirked. "I'll be more than happy to assist till you get it right."

**xox**

"What are you looking at?"

"Lover Boy up there…" Jimmy pointed Cody towards the hayloft where they could partly see Buck sitting with Song Bird in his arms.

Cody backhanded Jimmy on the bicep to get the gun slinger's attention.

"Excuse me? Need I remind you that I am the Resident Lover Boy in this here Sweetwater Pony Express Station?"

"But you are in between love right now. How long has it been since you have been starry eyed and nausi…naeuse..nau… And makes me wanna throw my insides out? Seven? Eight days?"

"Shut up!" Cody playfully pushed Jimmy off the porch. "Teaspoon said I should rest a little longer after that meat poisoning spell. Lover Boy will be back in business as soon as I ride out of here."

Jimmy chuckled and settled back on the steps. His hands were working on twisting some leather strips. Cody sat down beside him and pointed his chin towards the hayloft.

"So, what do you think Lov.." he paused to correct himself, "What do you think Buck is doing up there?"

"I suppose he is teaching Song Bird to read." Jimmy shrugged.

They both turned just in time to see a half-eaten apple flew out the hayloft door and heard Song Bird's muffled shriek before the couple vanished from sight.

"I don't think there's much reading getting done up there." Cody clicked his tongue. "Ooh damn it! How does he do it?"

"What? Kissing?" Jimmy turned to frown at his friend. "I thought you're the expert on that."

"Well," Cody cleared his throat, "Yeah. But I'm not talking about kissing."

"What else could you be talking about?"

"Obviously you know nothing about this loving business." Cody sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm talking about charming the ladies, Hickok."

"Then what the hell have you been doing all this while?" Jimmy turned to him in surprise.

"Working real hard at it. But with Buck, it seems to come just naturally." He slapped his own knee. "Hell Jimmy! That man doesn't even have to say a damn word and ladies just fall at his feet!"

"You mean those that don't run away?"

"You haven't been paying any attention have you? Even the ones that are scared of him have been giving him second looks. Looks that say they rather do him than do him in!"

"You are not jealous of Buck are you?"

"No." Cody denied quickly and dismissed Jimmy's notion with a wave of him hand. "I've my own charm and style."

"But it just takes longer than five minutes to work." Jimmy ducked as Cody tried to smack him. After a moment of contemplation, Jimmy suggested, "Maybe it's his hair."

Cody and Jimmy turned to look at each other.

"What?" They voiced in unison after eyeing each other hair length.

"It cost money to have it cut." Jimmy reasoned.

"I haven't had the opportunity." Cody coughed. "What about his earring?"

"I ain't gonna let anyone come near me with a needle." Jimmy scoffed.

"We all know what happened to that dentist Jimmy." Cody smirked and ducked from Jimmy's backhand.

"Good thing I didn't shoot the three of you for dragging me there." Jimmy made a face at Cody before getting back to their conversation topic.

"You know, Buck does have a way of sweeping women off their feet. With Song Bird he did it for real."

"What do you mean Jimmy?"

"Remember that first week Song Bird arrived? Buck came back from a run and he passed the mochilla to you without even breaking stride?"

Cody nodded. "He had been away for four days."

"Well he must have seen Song Bird as he rode in. He didn't even slow the horse down after tossing the bag to you. She had her back to him so she didn't see him coming. He just swept Song Bird off her feet and rode away with her in his arms.

"We all have seen Buck smiled. But that smile he had when they got back, it says a whole lot!" Jimmy nudged his friend. "You know what I mean?"

"Did Teaspoon have anything to say?"

"Only that if he had pulled that kind of stunt back in Texas, he would have been married to wife number seven." Jimmy laughed.

"Now I get it." Cody slapped his knee.

"What?"

"I saw Kid doing the same thing with Lou after he tossed you the mochilla last week."

"Lou must have been happy to have Kid doing such a thing."

"You think?" Cody started chuckling. "Lou had just collected a whole basket of eggs for Emma. When Kid lifted her onto his horse, all the eggs broke between them. Katy had some share of it too."

"Was she mad?"

"I've never seen her so murderous! Kid had to do lots of sweet talking to get her to calm down. He coyly suggested that they should go down to the water hole for some, you know." Cody winked.

"So she got all sweet and loving?"

"Yeah. Until he mentioned that he might as well give Katy a wash too."

The two friends were busy laughing that they didn't hear Buck and Song Bird standing behind them.

"What's so funny?" Buck asked.

"We were just talking about Kid trying to sweep Lou off her feet." Jimmy explained while wiping the tears off his eyes. "Only Kid didn't get the results like when you did it to Song Bird."

Song Bird remembered the moment when Buck had surprised her. The fact that Jimmy had brought it up made her hid her face against Buck's shoulder and held his hand tight. Sensing her embarrassment, Buck leaned down and placed a kiss next to her ear before whispering, "Is your face hot with shame my Song Bird?"

Song Bird's hand slipped under the back of his shirt and snaked into the waistband of his pants. She pinched the spot where she had taken the thorns out years earlier. She felt Buck jumped. He turned a darkening pair of eyes at her that signaled a warning for a promise of a delicious payback. She knew he'll get her back for pinching him down there. She tiptoed and breathed, "Can't wait." only for his ears.

Buck would have made a suggestive comeback but Emma had called for Song Bird's attention. He squeezed her hand and released her after a quick kiss.

Watching her as she walked back to the main house, his eyes softened as he recalled the moment that Jimmy mentioned.

_FLASHBACK_

_Buck was making up for lost time. Not only had he had to make up for the two hour detour by having to go up river due to the storm last night. But also he wanted to see his Song Bird. He had been away four days from her. Buck knew that she was in safe hands but Red Bear had only sent her to him a week ago. Then Buck had to leave her for his run just after three days of her arrival. Buck was afraid that she would feel that he had deserted her._

_He saw Cody already on his horse and riding towards him as he reached the station. He also spotted Song Bird on the bunkhouse porch. But after seeing him riding in, she turned and started running towards the main house. He suspected that she was mad at him. Buck was suddenly angry with himself for making her feel that way. Letting his passion take control, he was determined not to let her run away from him._

_Expertly tossing the mochilla to Cody, he didn't even slow his horse down when he swept Song Bird off the ground, onto his lap and rode away. He didn't stop until they reached the water hole behind the station._

_Buck was breathing hard when he rested his forehead on the back of her head. His breath parted her hair on her nape. His arms tensed as he held her in front of him._

_"Running Buck?" He heard her calling him softly and could feel her trying to turn to face him. He held her tight denying her the chance._

_"Running Buck, what's wrong?" She voiced filled with worry as she patted the back of his hand._

_"Why did you run away from me?" He hissed._

_"I didn't." She reached back and cupped the back of his head. "Let me look at you. Please?"_

_Buck reluctantly eased his hold but held her as she turned to face him. Song Bird was startled when she saw his face. She had never seen him so angry. He had a fierce frown and his lips were pursed in a thin line. He had his jaw clenched tight._

_"Runn.." She started but he cut her off in a cold voice._

_"Why did you run away from me Song Bird? Why?"_

_Song Bird shook her head as tears brim her eyes. She couldn't understand why he would think she was running away from him._

_"I was not running away from you." She whispered brokenly. "Why would you think that? Why would I run when I have been waiting days for you to come home, my Heart? I have missed…"_

_Anything that Song Bird might have wanted to add died in her throat as Buck's mouth claimed hers. He effortlessly lifted her higher onto his lap and molded the soft contours of her body into his much harder ones. Song Bird's lips opened under the pressure of his kiss and let him sweep her into a heavenly whirlwind that only he could create. Her tears ran down her face as she felt the ferocity of his possession._

_A motion made beneath him, reminded Buck that they were still astride his horse. It was with much reluctance that Buck broke their kiss and eased her from him. He held her face as he let their foreheads touched. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. But when he spoke, she could feel that he was trying hard to be in control._

_"I miss you." He paused to breathe in her scent. "I'm sorry I scared you. I never meant to." Inching away from her but only far enough to push her hair out of her eyes and wipe away her tears. "Forgive me?"_

_Song Bird nodded. She captured his hand that was holding her cheek and placed a kiss in his palm._

_"I thought that you were angry that I left you. I thought you didn't want to see me. The thought scares me. I wanted nothing more than to come home and hold you in my arms. I have missed you so much. When I saw you ran…."_

_Song Bird reached up to lay her finger against his lips. She shook her head. "Shhh… I know you didn't leave me. You were on your run. You explained it to me, remember? It is the reason why you are with the Pony Express."_

_"But when you turned and run…" Buck captured her hand in his._

_"I was running to the house to get the lemonade I made for you."_

_"Lemonade?"_

_"Yes. Emma taught me how to make it. And I have a big glass of it ready to give you when you come home."_

_"So you are not mad at me?" He asked gently._

_"Only for scaring me with your fierce frown." She scolded and slapped the front of his jacket only to cough as dust flew in her face._

_Buck chuckled and rubbed her back._

_"I'm dirty. I need to wash." He moved her off his lap and dismounted. With her hands on his shoulders, he helped her down with ease and care. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Buck planted a quick kiss on her lips. He then reached down to remove his knife and boots._

_Taking two steps back from her, he took his jacket and vest off and placed them on the back of his horse. He slipped his Medicine pouch over his head and put it in his saddle bag behind her. His fingers proceeded to undo his shirt buttons before tugging the tails out from the waistband of his pants._

_At Song Bird's sudden cough, Buck stopped in mid action of taking his shirt off. The blush on her cheeks gave Buck a reason to tease her. He took his shirt off before putting his plan in action._

_Taking a step forward, he boxed her between his bare chest and the side of his horse. He tilted his head towards the water and arched an eyebrow at her._

_"What?" Her hand was on his taut stomach meaning to stop him from getting closer._

_"You want to join me?" He offered._

_Song Bird blushed and shook her head._

_"The water looks really inviting." He drawled. His hand continued to unbuckle his gun belt as he smiled devilishly at her. Soon he was kicking his pants off. He left the pants of his long john on, in deference to her blushing profusely._

_"I … I… " she stammered. "I ..I don't want to get my clothes wet."_

_Buck smiled turned into a wild grin when he leaned to whisper wickedly in her ear. "We just have to take them off don't we?"_

_"Running Buck!" She gasped. "You wouldn't!"_

_"Hmmm," He glanced between the water and her. "In that case," without warning he lifted her into his arms and jumped into the water with her screaming his name._

_Later, as he rode them back to the station house that they both call home, Buck was chewing his lips. He was thinking of the best way to let Song Bird into the house without anyone seeing her. As a result of his little dunking game, she only had his shirt on her as she sat on his lap. Glancing down, he realized that the hem of the shirt where his hand had been resting had risen to reveal the smooth skin of her thigh. Smirking, he thought that maybe they should just hide in the barn until her clothes dry._

_His smirk turned to smile when he heard her humming a Kiowa song and feeling her finger tracing the scar on his bare chest. He was only clad in his pants and vest like he did when he rode out of the village months ago._

_"Running Buck?" Her soft voice reached him._

_"Hmmmm?" He answered her with a kiss on the top of her head._

_"May I ask something from you?"_

_"Does it have anything to do with a prickly bush?"_

_"No." She giggled and gave a little pinch on his thigh._

_"Alright. How can I help?" He squeezed her lightly._

_"When you were away, I always see Cody, Ike and Teaspoon reading. I saw many emotions on their faces. I was wondering if.."_

_"You want me to read to you?" He tilted his head to look at her._

_"No," She answered as she adjusted her position on his lap. "I was wondering if you could teach me to read?"_

_Buck pretended to think over her request._

_"Running Buck, please say yes?" She pleaded and shook his arm. Much like when they were younger and she wanted him to teach her some skill or trick._

_"Me. A teacher to you?"_

_"Yes .Yes. Yes." She answered eagerly._

_"Hmmm. What do I get for teaching you?" His eyebrow arched as he looked down at her._

_Song Bird knew that he was just teasing her but she had some teasing of her own._

_Inching further up his lap, she curled her hand around his neck to pull him closer. Giving a little nip on his earlobe, she blew gently into his ear before telling him in graphic detail of what she would do to him._

_"Really?" Buck almost swallowed his tongue. "You in my shirt only?"_

_She nodded against his neck. She made sure the movement cause her lips to caress his skin before adding, "Provided you still have that feather I gave you."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Buck. Buck!" Cody groaned. "Damn! I can't get his attention when he is all starry eyed like that. BUCK!"

"He is more neu..naue..neowsettling.."

"Nauseating."

"Yeah. That's the word! He is more nauseating than you are Cody.' Jimmy halted. "Hey! You heard me." He smacked Buck's leg when he realized that the Kiowa had corrected him.

"Of course. I may have my eyes on my Song Bird. But I can hear you two going on like a couple of old grizzlies." Buck replied.

"How do you do it Buck?" Cody pulled him down to sit between Jimmy and himself.

"What? Watching Song Bird and listening to you two at the same time?"

"No." Cody rolled his eyes. "Getting them ladies tripping over their own feet to fall at yours?"

"I don't do anything."

"Yeah right." Jimmy bumped Buck's shoulder to get the Kiowa's attention. "What about with Song Bird? What did you do to her? How did you make her fall in love with you?"

"She fell off her pony and I carried her." Buck shrugged.

"That's it?" Jimmy crunched his face in disbelieve.

"How did you make her fall off her pony?" Cody pulled Buck to face him.

"I did not make her fall off her pony, Cody." Buck groaned and rolled his eyes. "The animal was spooked by a rabbit and Song Bird let go of the reins."

"When did this happen? Song Bird looks fine to me." Jimmy leaned towards Cody. "Don't she look fine to you?" Cody nodded.

"It happened when I was ten and she was nine, back at the village." Buck explained.

"Well I'll be….!" Cody smacked Buck's knee. "You were ten and already you had girls falling for you?'

Buck gave them a smug looking grin.

"Buck, you gotta teach me how you do it." He shook his friend's arm. "Please Buck?"

"Cody…"

"Please Buck. You have to!" Cody pleaded. "I'll do anything if you'll tell what is it that you do."

"Well..?" Buck drawled and bit his cheek. His eyes sparkled with devilment when he glanced at Jimmy.

The gun slinger quickly turned his face away pretending to study the barn. He was hiding the grin that was swelling when he saw Buck's eyes. Buck was going to have fun with Cody.

"I don't know." Buck shook his head. "It involves a ritual….ceremony… And it has to be done just before the sun rises. But, it is too dangerous. And I have morning chores."

"I'll do it! Please Buck?" Cody shook his arm again. "I'll do your chores for you. Buck please say yes."

"Ok." Buck nodded.

Cody got up clapping his hands. "Yoo-Hoo! Watch out girls! William F Cody is coming to knock you off your pretty little feet!" He slapped Buck on his back. "Thanks Buddy!"

"Ritual? Ceremony?" Jimmy whispered as he watched Cody retreating into the bunkhouse.

"Didn't he say he would do anything?" Buck waggled his eyebrows.

"Want me to tell the rest?"

"It wouldn't be a ceremony if you don't." Buck's grin turned evil.

The two turned to each other before bursting hysterically.

Sobering some time later, Jimmy asked Buck in a quiet voice.

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." Buck nodded. "Since before I left the village years ago."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Buck frowned.

"Make Song Bird feel special."

"I don't have to do anything to make her feel special Jimmy. Song Bird is special. I just help her to see that." Buck bumped shoulder with his friend. "Wasn't Sarah special to you?"

"Yeah." Jimmy smiled.

"Didn't you want to give her everything that you have? Share your life stories with her? Learn little things about her? Knowing what she wants? What would make her happy?"

Jimmy nodded.

"I feel those for Song Bird too. And she feels the same way about me. We work together to make what we have special. Falling in love is easy but to keep that special bond with someone is not. It is a lot of hard work."

"Song Bird seems really happy since you shanghaied her on that horse of yours that day." Jimmy gave a little laugh.

"It is because I gave her what she wants."

"Oh?" Jimmy gave Buck a knowing look.

"I don't kiss and tell. But it is not whatever you are thinking in that head of yours." Buck chuckled.

"You are always giving Buck. I guess that's the special thing about you." Jimmy gave him a little smile.

Buck knew his friend had just complimented him and he gave Jimmy a shoulder bump.

"So Jimmy, since you say such nice things about me," Buck cleared his throat, "Is there anything that I can give you?"

Jimmy led his thoughts go back to the image of Buck and Song Bird he had seen earlier. Buck had just finished working up in the hayloft when Song Bird came over to him. Jimmy saw the way Buck had sat down on the floor and pulled her down to sit between his legs. He then placed a book in her hands and held her in his arms as she read.

Jimmy saw the patience and attention that Buck gave his girl. The laughter they shared. The assuring squeezes he gave her when she was frustrated over certain words she found difficult. The encouragements and compliments he gave her through his body language. And most of all, the love he poured over her.

Jimmy smiled as he turned his head to Buck.

"What?"

"I think there is something that I want from you, my Friend."

**xox**

"As his horse runs through the prairie, the rider knew he was close to his home."

"You did it!"

"Yes!" Jimmy gave Song Bird a one arm hug just as Buck came out the bunkhouse with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Hey! Hey! That's my girl Hickok." Buck smacked Jimmy's shoulder playfully. "Get your own."

"One jealous Kiowa you have there, Song Bird." Jimmy stage whispered to her.

"He has his moments." She replied and looked up just in time to receive a kiss from Buck.

Jimmy and Song Bird were sitting on the porch steps as he read the book that Buck gave him. It was the same one that Buck had used when teaching Song Bird to read. It was also the same one that the Sisters at the mission had given Buck when he was leaning to read.

Jimmy had asked Buck to teach him to read that evening when they sat on the porch steps together. Jimmy wanted his learning to read be a secret. Pony riders are supposed to be able to read. Jimmy could manage the simple words but he knew that learning to read will be to his advantage someday.

Jimmy really appreciated Bucks effort to keep it between the two of them. But he took pity on the Kiowa when he saw the strain Buck was in when telling Song Bird that he has to help Jimmy with one chore or another when it was time for their lesson. Jimmy allowed Buck to let Song Bird into the secret.

The two learners worked well together but when they tried to outdo one another, they gave Buck a headache.

Buck settled his frame behind Song Bird to cocoon her within his arms and legs. She immediately leaned back to settle more comfortably against his chest. He offered her his coffee. She took a sip and crinkled her nose. Buck chuckled and finished it off. He placed the cup beside him and folded his arms around Song Bird and rocked her gently.

With Jimmy sitting beside them reading his book, Buck leaned down and whispered in Song Bird's ear in Kiowa.

"As soon as Lou comes in, I'll be gone for three days."

"I know." She turned her head slightly and placed a kiss on his shirt right on the spot that covered his heart. "I miss you already."

"Me too, my Heart." Buck kissed the back of her head three times and punctuated each kiss with a husky, 'I love you.'

"I love you too Running Buck." She pulled his arms closer around her body. "Ride safe?"

"I will." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. He held that position till he heard Jimmy's mocking him.

"I thought Kid was bad. But you, my Friend, is worse than the Lovesick Puppy that he is!" Jimmy winked at Song Bird.

"Hickok? You're forgetting that I'm very good with my knife? " Buck looked at his friend menacingly from under Song Bird's jaw.

"OOhhh! I am so scared!" Jimmy laughed.

Buck straightened and took a book out of his pocket.

"Here. I have a present for you." Buck laid the book over the one that Jimmy was holding.

"He gets a present?" Song Bird turned her head to confront Buck. "What about me?"

"Look under your pillow." He whispered against her lips before giving her a quick kiss.

"The Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok?" Jimmy turned questioningly at Buck. "Surely you are kidding Buck."

"Nope." Buck grinned then seriously. "You did good Jimmy. You should be proud of yourself."

"I have a good teacher." Jimmy slapped his friend's back. "Thanks Buck. What do I owe you?"

"An apple?" Song Bird interrupted them with a cheeky grin.

Buck playfully squeezed her and lowered his voice. "Be nice or I'll take away the Eagle feather and my shirt that I have left under your pillow."

"Eagle feather? Your shirt?" Song Bird gasped and her face burnt bright red as she realized his meaning behind the presents.

"I'll be back in three days." He winked and tugged a lock of her hair.

Looking at the couple speaking in Kiowa, Jimmy asked wearily, "Do I need to know about the apple or it is something I shouldn't be asking?"

"Rider coming!" Cody yelled from the side of the bunkhouse and ran to assist Buck with his horse.

"Igottago." Buck scrambled into his jacket and pulled Song Bird up for a last minute mind blowing kiss.

"BUCK! I said rider coming!" Cody slapped Buck's shoulder.

Buck released Song Bird for a rushed 'I love you' then only to capture her lips again.

"BUCK! You get your butt on that horse right now or I swear I'm gonna shoot you!" Jimmy yelled while pulling Buck's arm.

Buck broke his kiss and handed his reeling Song Bird into Jimmy's arms. He grabbed the reins that Cody handed him but turned to drop another super quick kiss on Song Bird's lips.

"BUCK!" Jimmy, Cody and even Lou, shouted in unison.

The Kiowa broke the kiss before effortlessly swinging his lithe body onto the saddle and sped off just as Lou threw him the mochilla.

By the time Song Bird regained her senses, Buck was already a speck in the distant. She let out an unladylike groan and covered her face with her hands. Jimmy, Cody and Lou crowd around her.

"Hey, it's ok." Cody patted her shoulder. "Buck will be back before you know it."

"Yeah Song Bird, Cody is right." Jimmy gave her a side hug. "Didn't your Running Buck tell you he'll be back in three days?"

"Come on Honey," Lou slowly pulled her girlfriend's hands off her face. "Don't cry. Buck will be back real soon. You'll see."

Song Bird sniffed. "I know." She smiled shakily at Lou when the girl rider wiped away her tears. "But that's not why I'm crying." She sobbed.

"Then, what is it Sweetheart?" Cody bent his knees to peek at her face. "Tell us."

"Yeah Sweetie," Jimmy shook her gently. "Why are you crying?"

"It's because I missed seeing Running Buck mount his horse."

Jimmy and Cody stood there with their mouth gaping. They couldn't believe what they just heard. Lou was surprised but she understood her friend's feelings. She had cried whenever she had missed seeing Kid riding away.

"What's wrong?" Song Bird asked when she saw the looks on Cody and Jimmy faces.

"Nothing," the two riders answered in unison.

Turning to Lou, "You know what I mean right Lou?"

"I sure do, Honey. I surely do." Lou sighed and put her arm around Song Bird's shoulders to lead her into the bunkhouse. "Come on. Let's go in and talk about our men and their horses."

The girls had just stepped into the cool interior when they heard Jimmy and Cody voices came through the open door.

"And we thought Lou had it bad." Cody chuckled.

"I tell you Cody, you don't know half of it." Jimmy groaned. "You have no idea how Buck's loving technique puts Kid's Lovesick Puppy reputation to shame."

"Well, Lovesick Puppy or not, at least those two have someone to love. I'm still trying to find a girl to even look at me." Cody pulled Jimmy's arm. "You think Buck left something out during that ceremony?"

Jimmy snorted and shut his eyes as he tried to block out the image of Cody dancing in the river covered in turkey feathers. Cody was so excited he started dancing before the sun came up.

"Maybe I started dancing a tad little too early. Or maybe didn't get the steps right." Cody said to himself. "What do you think Hickok? Think I should give it another try?"

Jimmy practically ran into the bunkhouse and slammed the door.

"What? What did I say?" Cody yelled as he heard the occupants in the bunkhouse laughing hysterically.

**xox**

Three days later…

Buck trotted his horse towards the bunkhouse after handing over the mochilla to Kid. His eyes were held captive by Song Bird who was perched on the hitching post. She was waving his Eagle feather at him in a come-hither fashion. Halting his horse just inches in front of her, Buck sat back. With hooded eyes, he slowly took in her outfit from her feet up.

Her beaded moccasins covered her dainty feet. Her smooth legs, which Buck was well acquainted with, were clad in pants. Her body, as Buck knew would fit perfectly against his, was in his shirt that he had left under her pillow.

Lastly, his eyes travelled to her face. He was mesmerized by her dark eyes that twinkled with mischief making his heart beat wildly. Her lips curved into a smile that threatened to stop his heart altogether.

"Hey," Her soft greeting finally reached his senses.

"Hey," Buck replied as he leaned down towards her. "You have something for me?"

Nodding slowly with her eyes never leaving his, Song Bird extended her hand, which she had been hiding behind her back, to Buck. Her smile turned cheeky as she teased the half-eaten apple that she had cupped in her hand, against his lips.

"You want a bite?"

With a masculine growl, Buck bodily lifted Song Bird off her perch and galloped away with her strewn and giggling across his lap.

**THE END**

**I hope that was fun to read. Drop me a line and tell me what you think?**


End file.
